


Round One Goes To (Teamwork)

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first round, the only thing that comes off entirely is Jason’s helmet, because Dick will be damned if he can’t kiss him, can’t feel those hot lips against his body, and the rasp of days-old stubble against his skin.</p><p>It’s been weeks, so when they finally collide it’s in a tangle of harsh hands and frantic movement, pressed against the wall of their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One Goes To (Teamwork)

In the first round, the only thing that comes off entirely is Jason’s helmet, because Dick will be _damned_ if he can’t kiss him, can’t feel those hot lips against his body, and the rasp of days-old stubble against his skin.

It’s been _weeks,_ so when they finally collide it’s in a tangle of harsh hands and frantic movement, pressed against the wall of their apartment. Dick undoes Jason’s pants with nothing even resembling finess, freeing his already leaking cock and reveling in the pained/pleased-moan he gets when he wraps a gaultlet-covered fist around it, loving the image, the black and blue against Jason’s skin.

He doesn’t stroke - because that’s a mistake you only have to make _once_ , learned when *he* was still Robin and young and horny enough not to *think*, and passed down like the sage wisdom it is; jerking off with your gauntlets is never as much fun as you think it will be - just squeezes, laughing while Jason curses against his neck and fumbles to find the zip at his collar and get at Dick’s own cock.

When he finally manages, he is spilling filth in the kind of reverent tone that makes Dick need to kiss him because it smacks of _faith_ and _love_ and _devotion_ and Dick’s never actually been able to handle that from anyone, let alone Jay. Jason pulls the zipper down past his chest, all the way down to free Dick’s aching dick - Dick’s dick, he thinks, like always, with a mental chortle, because he’s never denied his own awful sense of humor.

Finally freed, he hooks a leg around Jason’s and sends them tumbling to the floor, spinning so Jason’s not-inconsiderable weight lands on him, their hips rutting together, so good it’s nearly pain. He laughs at the split-second of surprise on Jason’s face before it transmutes into heat and intent. He shivers, because that look always means good things for him, whether it’s a good fuck, or a good fight, or a combination of the two. He’s sure a therapist would have a field day with him for the way the two are so intrinsically linked in him, but it got him Jason  - and most of the other relationships in his life, if he’s honest - so he’ll never complain.

They rut together on the floor, tumbling and flipping, grinding together, the teeth of zippers and hard edges of Jason’s belt buckle biting into skin and bone and neither of them care. Heat and thrusting hips, mouths wondering to explore necks and shoulders, biting and sucking. Dick mauling Jason’s neck, cursing him that the rest of him is covered, while Jason laughs and calls him a slut - _his slut_ -  for the way his costume gapes open from neck to crotch, providing him access to sensitive nipples, the hollow of his hips, and that spot just under the left side of Dick’s rib cage that always drives him wild. But they always return to kissing, drawn to each other’s mouths until their lips feel bruised and sore and swollen.

When he cums, Dick sinks his teeth into Jason’s lip, tasting blood and loving the growl it draws from Jason’s throat.

  
He shudders into the aftermath, muscles feeling like liquid, reveling in the feel of Jason still hard against him, still and quivering faintly, staring down at him, eyes dark and hot, watching him shake with possession so clear in his expression he might as well be shouting, lips swollen with kisses and streaked red with blood.

Dick gives into the liquid feeling, translating it into a languid shimmy and a sly grin that have Jason falling into him again, thrusting himself into the slick on Dick’s belly, against Dick’s softening cock. The sparks of over-sensitization are almost too much and Dick _loves_ it.

Jason cums in near silence, face buried in Dick’s neck with Dick’s legs wrapped around his hips, and his arms around his shoulders, and they collapse together into a panting tangle that quiets, stills, and drifts to sleep, the stress of weeks apart, hours of combat, and their own exertion taking it’s toll.

  
Later, they will wake, and Dick will laugh at the disgusted expression on Jason’s face as he peels them apart, his little brother choosing the oddest moments to be fastidious.

  
They will strip their clothes off carefully, mindful now of bruises and cuts earned protecting their city and each other, and in the pursuit of their own pleasure. They will leave them in a reeking pile of dirt and blood smeared kevlar to be dealt with later and tumble into the shower, washing sweat and blood and cum from each other’s bodies with long strokes and teasing fingers.

  
Round two will start when Jason finishes washing Dick’s body and slips to his knees in the hot spray of water, grin cocky before his lips close over Dick.

  
Dick will card hands through Jason’s dark hair, playing with the white streak that proves that he came back, back to life, and back to him, back to Gotham no matter how much that hurts at times. Bitter and broken, but healing now, and still so goddamn bright. Beautiful and brilliant, sharp-edged and laughing, angry and so unexpectedly sweet, and _his_ now, all his.

  
He’ll return the favor when they fall, still damp, into the bed, licking and sucking at Jason’s shaft, his heavy balls, nibbling in the hollow of Jason’s hip and sucking an impressive hickey into the skin over to bone. Pressing fingers against his perineum, and circling the rim of his hole,  teasing without intent, Dick too sated and happy where he was, and both of them too lazy to go for the lube.

  
When Jason comes, Dick will inch up enough to rest his head high on his lover’s stomach, dragging a sheet with him to cover their sweating bodies, and fall asleep to fingers carding through his hair.

  
In the morning, when they have both slept themselves out, and their muscles and bruises have begun to heal, they’ll go for round four. Probably when Dick, always more of a morning person than Jason, gets bored with watching his brother sleep, and teases him to wakefulness with teeth and tongue and lustful intent. But for now, they are content to bask in each other’s presence after so long apart, and drift off to sleep.


End file.
